Kon-Zod
by O ni kai
Summary: What if Kal-El wasn't the kryptonian who's DNA was used in the creation of Conner? What if there were 2 Kryptonian Donors? What if they were General Zod and Ursa? This will be the first in the Different DNA Series.


**Kon-Zod**

 **What if Kal-El wasn't the kryptonian who's DNA was used in the creation of Conner? What if there were 2 Kryptonian Donors? What if they were General Zod and Ursa?**

 **Ok so another story Idea that i'll be doing. This will be the first in the Different DNA Series. In this series I will be doing Young Justice AUs for my favorite character Conner Kent.**

 **As You can tell this Conner's parents are Zod and Ursa. Cadmus got their DNA from when Claire (fem Clark) and the league had fought them in Metropolis.**

 **-DNA Acquired, The Son Of Zod Is Born-**

 **~STORY START~**

Earth

Metropolis shortly after an invasion attempt by Zod, Ursa, and Non

Metropolis was once again in shambles. Almost everything was destroyed. It was a wasteland that would soon be rebuilt, once the citizen got back from being evacuated that is. All of a sudden a lack military helicopter bearing the name 'CADMUS', written in white on the side of it, flies and lands in the middle of the battlefield. An African american woman, in a lab-coat, with short black hair steps out with a Caucasian man, also in a lab-coat, with longish brown hair tied in a pony tail. They both walk over to a few puddles of blood that had yet to seep into the craked concrete beneath and take samples from them. The African american woman reaches up and touches a receiver in her ear.

"We got it," she states monotonously as the Caucasian man smirks in a sinister way.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

 **Hall Of Justice**

" I guess they were right about you three. You aren't ready," Speedy angrily states to her fellow young heroes. She then percedes to slam her hat on the ground and storm out of the Hall Of Justice.

Aquaman is about to say something when, suddenly, Superwoman appears on the computer Batwoman is on. She informs the leaguers about the fire at CADMUS, when Zatara appears on another screen and informs them all of Wo-Tan the Sorcerer's efforts to try and block out the sun. All the leaguers rush to stop Wo-Tan leaving their young wards alone.

 **~ Kneel Before Timeskip! ~**

 **Cadmus**

" Projects Kr1 and Kr2 are down. On Sub-level 52" Robin informed her friends as they traveled down wards in the elevator.

"This Situation is out of control" Aqualad stated, "Perhaps... Perhaps we should contact the League"

They were all silent. Then the doors opened revealing what appeared to be flesh covered walls.

"Dudes! This looks like the insides of my intestines! What is going on in this place?!" Kid Flash question/Screamed at his friends.

Ignoring his question Aqualad asked," Which way?"

"Yeah. Creepy Hallway 1 or Creepy Hallway 2?"Robin muttered.

"Hold" ordered a blue creature with horns, in white scientist robes. Robin startled throws shurikens at it, only for them to stop in midair as the creatures horn's glowed red.

"Okay. New plan, RUN!" Robin screamed at her friends. They then took off down Creepy Hallway 1, rounded a corner, and spotted a large metal sliding door with a familiar (to you readers) African America Woman. They quickly rushed passed her into the room she just left, just before the door shut itself.

"Do you think it'll hold them back?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"Hey, you guys might want to see this." Kid Flash told them both. They turn around to see 2 first one had a blonde 16 year old girl dressed in a white skin tight suit with black accents and a red House Of El symbol on her chest. The one in the second pod caused Robin to have a slight pink tinge underneath her mask. It was a handsome 16 year old male with shoulder length black hair, he was in a black skin tight suit with red accents and a House Of Zod Symbol on his chest. There were three G-Gnomes around each pod.

"Big 'K' Little 'r'. That's the atomic symbol for Krypton! They have Kryptonians here? " Kid Flash Asked Shocked.

"According to this," Robin informed," Project Kr1 is an alternate version of Supergirl who came out of a unstable boom tube generator, that CADMUS 'found' and decided to experiment has been designated Power Girl. Project Kr2 is basically the test tube baby of Zod and Ursa, made from the DNA acquired from their recent fight with the league a few months has been designated G-gnomes are force Feeding them information on this universe. Superboy and Power Girl have shown to be volatile to their wardens. They only like each other. CADMUS is planning on having them breed an army of Kryptonian Supersoldiers!"

" This is horrible! Their making slaves out of these two, we have to save them!", Kid Flash said determinedly.

"Open the pods!" Aqualad ordered. Robin then hacked into and opened the pods containing the two kryptonians. The two slowly opened their eyes. Both had the stunning blue that all Kryptonians all seemed to possess.

The G-Gnomes suddenly jumped onto the shoulders of the two test subjects. The G-Gnome's Horns glowed and the kryptonians' eyes turned into an angry red. With roars Superboy and Power Girl charged.

 **\- STORY STOP -**

 **I'm sorry I ended on a Cliffhanger and that this chapter was short as hell.**


End file.
